


fmkn：好きなくせに馬鹿みたい

by dadadalada



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadadalada/pseuds/dadadalada
Summary: 20150117 / Jr.時代的兩人
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	fmkn：好きなくせに馬鹿みたい

中島是個奇怪的傢伙。從第一次見面開始，風磨就一直這麼認為。

怪到令人難以無視。肯定是這樣的。所以他才會不由自主地觀察那個人的一言一行，甚至深烙於腦海。

無懈可擊的笑容、宛如由二次元具象化而出的台詞與舉動、鏡頭前的每一個精準的可愛神情……每每回過神來，目光都已經緊緊跟在對方身上了。

入所後的短短時間內，他們被半是強迫的綑綁，進了同一個團，於表演中站對稱的位置，連遠征的旅館分配也總是同一間房－－許多人將他們混淆，說健人和風磨就像雙胞胎一樣。別開玩笑了，他才不像那傢伙那麼奇怪呢。

而中島還是以相同的姿態站在身邊，一如最初那個有著漂亮笑容的少年。在歲月中將自身琢磨得更為璀璨耀眼，所到之處彷彿都有了亮光。唯有這點，是風磨無論如何也難以否認的。

有工作的日子他們都在一起。他的目光仍悄悄跟在中島身上，漸漸察覺些一開始忽略的小事。會在眾人胡鬧時反而一個人做自己的事情的小習慣，或者那毫無防備、不那麼完美的笑法，垂著眉，用著有些困擾的神情彎起唇角－－連著那像松鼠一樣的門牙都顯得格外可愛。

風磨在那時第一次為自己心中的評論感到詫異。他想，壞了。

然而一切不過是失控的開端。不知名的情緒一旦萌芽，便開始無止盡地擴張蔓延。中島對熟人的過度肢體接觸，更無賴的撒嬌方式，與每一個只在他門面前顯露的笨拙都是促使暴走的催化劑。

最後，他選擇了逃避。

「風磨啊，要說是青春期的通病？」在屬於Jr.的吵雜休息室中，中島坐在高地附近，以手撐著臉，盯著正在寫作業的他，輕輕嘆了一口氣。「漸漸就不理人了呢。」  
「是這樣嗎？」高地跟著看向他，像小狗一樣圓圓的眼裡是更為直接的詢問意味。

雙重的注視落在身側，惹得他渾身不自在，暗自嘖了聲，一把收起作業便轉身離開，徒留剩餘的兩人半是調侃的呼聲。

即使做到這種程度，一切也並未好轉。他依然下意識地追逐那個人的身影，並深切地感覺自己的轉變。最終，在某一次遠征的晚上，風磨發現自己有了生理反應。對那個人。

那時的中島纏著一身溼熱的水氣，擦著髮在身邊坐下。或許是一種發自本能的習慣－－明明不是不能一個人，卻仍下意識尋求他人的溫度。中島坐下的位置比想像中來得更為靠近，而風磨暗自懊惱著那一刻變得異常敏感的五感。瞬間貼近的溫度與混著對方自身的氣息忽地侵入了整個世界－－在急遽縮短的距離中，他被硬生生挑起了情慾。

夥伴？對手？相方？朋友？陌生人？

許多形容在腦海中飛快地打著轉，卻沒有一個能夠與這一刻的他們之間吻合。不是，都不是。那個人什麼都不是。那些形容裡沒有一個合該產生這般浮躁的情緒，甚至是這一刻的生理反應－－中島就是中島，就是中島健人。

他胡亂地以冷水往腦袋沖，不知情的中島還在困惑他突然衝進浴室的舉動，敲著門問：「不是才洗過澡？」。換來他將手邊的物品往門板一扔所製造出的刺耳撞擊聲，碰。他征然地盯著空了的手，想，這樣的過度反應不正是象徵他的慌張心虛。

外頭的聲音一下子安靜了，隱約還能聽見房間門打開的微弱聲響。就算是中島，被這樣不由分說地兇了、果然還是會生氣吧。

無視那些細微的愧疚，風磨將水開到最大，繼續放任冰冷的水柱往身上打。直到那股不明的煩躁被壓下，這才擦乾了身體步出浴室。

只是，第一個映入眼簾的，卻是坐在門邊的中島。

他低頭看見對方仍雙手抱著膝蓋，順著聲音抬起臉，清秀的臉龐皺起眉，眼底是顯明的擔憂。

「沒事吧？」

惡毒的回話到了嘴邊就被盡數吞下。本想無視那一聲問，可才踏出腳步便被拉住衣擺，中島還是那樣無辜地眨著眼，一對清澈的大眼閃爍美麗的光澤，隱約有些不太明顯的水氣，隨時要累積起淚水似的。他總對那個人的淚水沒有辦法，幾次偶然見著了都只有狼狽的不知所措。

他於是不再試圖遠離。只是沉著嗓子，頓了許久，才回了簡單的幾個字：「……沒事。」他自我總結地嗯了一聲，再一次重複：「沒事。」並伸手拍拍那頭柔軟的黑髮，安撫似地揉了又揉。

「真的嗎？」  
「嗯。沒事。」  
「太好了！」

而少年的笑靨來得那麼突然。有些偏長的黑髮掩不去那雙笑彎的眼，甫出浴後透著淺淺粉紅的白皙肌膚像掐得出水似的，以及能從唇間瞧見的、像小動物一樣的前齒。這傢伙，某種程度來說是兇器啊。這樣毫無防備地迎來那人閃閃發亮的笑容，還是由下往上的完美角度－－風磨覺得被結實命中的心臟已經到了疼痛的程度。

「我剛剛買了風磨喜歡的果汁，喝嗎？」

像被緊緊揪住心臟。他隱約感覺方才努力壓下的什麼正蠢蠢欲動，衝上腦袋，竄入知覺，直至每一條神經與血管。

噗通。噗通。噗通。這一刻他才真正明白，那些難以解釋的追逐、失控的情緒，以及無法命名的關係性，都是名為戀愛的聚合物。

（恋は盲目。）

－

再後來便是無止盡的閃躲。他想著就將一切都當成青春期的誤會也好，要不該如何才能將話說得明白。也許從中島第一次朝他笑的那一瞬間，稍微亂了調的心跳就注定將所有的發展都給走了偏。

他沒想過要讓一切惡化，但也不認為一切都能夠退回還以為彼此只是工作夥伴的自己。所以，這樣就好了。

中島似乎對他明顯的冷淡頗有意見，總是纏著其他人哀聲嘆氣地說，把以前那個可愛的ふまたん還給我。

但有些終究是躲不掉的，譬如房間分配。風磨甚至找了高地商量換房間的事情，最後卻被以因為他們是對稱而打了回票。

「你們幾乎所有的表演都綁在一起，練習也好、彩排也好，這樣的分配都是最方便的。真的有意見的話，去找大人們商量不就得了。」高地露出了有些壞心的笑，「前提是你有充分的理由才行。」

嘖。他轉過身，算是放棄了拜託高地這件事情。腦中正盤算還有誰能商量，還站在原地的高地又是開了口，聲音變得正經了些，和方才的調侃口吻大相逕庭。

「……健人搞不好會哭也不一定。」高地淺淺地嘆了口氣，「雖然肯定不會是在我們面前的。」  
「……」  
「他啊，上次才問過我呢。我做錯了什麼嗎？為什麼風磨變得這麼討厭我呢？」高地稍稍拔高了聲音，怪聲怪氣地模仿著友人的聲調，隨即又恢復成自己本來的聲音。「你也知道的吧？就算是健人，還是會受傷的。」

他始終沒有轉過身，只是一徑盯著門板瞧，卻沒有漏掉來自身後的一字一句。

「青春期也好，叛逆期也好，什麼原因都好，如果不是真的討厭的話，就不要用這種傷人的態度。」

可以的話，他也不想啊。看到那個人被自己拒絕時愣了一下、下一刻迅速換上營業笑容的反應，說實話也不是什麼好受的事情。

風磨總是因為中島的笑而察覺心底難以壓抑的躁動，但並非這種宛如面具一般的武裝。中島經常對他們笑得毫無防備，偶爾會有些困擾似地垂下眉、偶爾會笑得連雙眼都瞇起，那樣軟綿綿的樣子，就像小動物似的。

唉。

他還是乖乖回了房間，早早洗完澡便縮在自己的床上玩手機，發些無聊的訊息給友人們，藉此消磨漫漫長夜。

「風磨－－」

中島的聲音由遠而近，從浴室門口延續至身邊。他連頭也沒抬，一如往常地無視了對方。

「哪、風磨。」只是這一回的中島，並沒有像平常一樣發現自討沒趣便放棄，反而爬上床面，整個人都纏了上來。「風磨－－ね、風磨－－」  
「……你在做什麼？」

整隻手都被抱住了，對方甚至掌中的手機奪下，往另外一張床一扔，在墜落床單表面的同時碰出了不甚明顯的悶響。看來這傢伙這回是鐵了心要做些什麼了。風磨皺起眉，試著想抽出被箝制住的手。

「我做了什麼讓風磨討厭的事情嗎？」  
「啊？」  
「這種程度的閃躲，我還是能發現的。」

或許是為了要壓住仍在掙扎的風磨，中島在抱住他的手之後，整個人便順勢朝他攀上，最後跨上風磨的腰際，直接往腿上一坐。他從來沒有那麼後悔過自己放任中島的黏人的這點。

甫出浴的對方只穿了件寬鬆的T恤，短褲甚至還躺在一旁的床面等待主人的到來；他沒有多帶衣服，只是胡亂套上旅館附的浴衣，來自對方的體溫透過薄薄的布料、真實地傳遞著令人難以忽視的觸感。

之前僅只是隔著短短的距離便能夠起反應的自己，面對這般過分直接的接觸無疑是毫無抵抗。

風磨正想著不妙，中島卻是更煩人地貼上，索性以雙手往他背上一環，直接抱住了不說，為了躲避視線相對，甚至將臉埋進他的肩窩。

「喂－－你在做什麼？」  
「不這樣做的話，又會被風磨逃走了。」  
「不要坐在我身上！」  
「那風磨就不要掙扎嘛！」

中島仍像無尾熊般緊抱住他，在一來一往的拉扯中增加著身體的接觸面積。一切猶如幼稚的意氣之爭，本來還能進行的對話逐漸消失，中島也不再要求回應，只是一直緊緊抱住他，並在察覺風磨的不耐之後更是低下頭縮起身子，沉默地靠在肩上。

嘖！

中島似乎被那一聲嚇了一跳，整個人明顯地抖了一下，便在這個空隙中被向後推開。他將對方雙手牢牢壓在床面，以身體抑制那人的動作。視線相對的瞬間，中島看起來就像要哭出來一樣。

風磨想起了上一次的意外。從浴室走出來所看見的對方，也是這樣泫然欲泣的神情。有些不明顯的水氣在眼底打著轉，但並不至於是一眨眼就會滾落淚水的程度。

那樣閃爍的目光就像在害怕些什麼。這讓風磨沒來由地感到火大；可是扣在手裡的手腕細得宛如稍加用力就會被折斷，以及那若有似無的淚水，每一個小地方都正巧妙地煽動心底的嗜虐欲。

「風、風磨？」  
「怎麼，現在就知道害怕了？」正處於變聲期的他，此刻的聲音意外地低得嚇人。中島張口想說些什麼，卻在對上他的視線後噤了聲。「明明上次才被工作人員騷擾過吧，怎麼就學不會對男人有點戒心呢？」  
「因、為……」  
風磨挑了挑眉，「嗯？」  
「我可是男的喔？」  
「你以為男人就不會被做些什麼嗎？」

為什麼要用如此充滿惡意的說法呢？不過，如果不這樣的話，大概連自己都會動搖吧。

只是眼前的男孩子連一絲驚愕也沒有，直直地對上他的視線，清澈的大眼此刻只有單純的詢問。

「風磨，也想做嗎？」  
「對啊。」風磨笑得輕浮而惡質，以調侃的語氣問：「你要讓我做嗎？」  
「好啊。」  
「……不要這麼簡單就答應啊。」  
「因為是風磨嘛。」  
「你到底知不知道會被做什麼啊……」  
「不知道……」中島似乎並不在意此刻從旁人看來相當不妙的姿勢，眨眨眼，歪著頭問：「風磨想做不好的事情嗎？」  
「是啊會很痛的就算你被弄壞也不會停下來的事情。」  
「沒關係。我很擅長忍耐的！」本來想伸手拍胸的中島，此刻才發現雙手還是被壓制住的狀態，偏頭看了看，便又轉回原來的角度，「但是啊，可以的話，果然還是想要溫柔一點的呢。」  
「你果然是個笨蛋……」  
「咦－－？」

聽見了這樣回應的風磨無力地癱在對方身上，中島不滿地埋怨那些形容，本來敲著他的背，最後卻慢慢成了一下一下緩了力道的拍撫，環住他，轉為溫熱的擁抱。

「風磨？」他感覺中島的手正滑過髮梢，落在耳際的聲音軟黏輕巧。「不做嗎？」  
「吵死了，不要打擾別人和理智奮鬥的關鍵時刻。」  
「不要說我聽不懂的話！」  
「是是是，睡覺吧。」  
「ね、真的不做了嗎？」  
「等你知道會被做什麼之後再說吧。」  
「囂張的小鬼！」

懷裡的中島氣呼呼地一把抓起被子，邊把自己包得嚴實邊孩子氣地碎碎念著，不久便只剩下規律的呼吸聲了。

倒是仍坐在原地的風磨滿臉複雜地盯著那人的背影，不知道該懊惱自己硬生生放掉了機會，還是該笑對方的遲鈍；但或許更多的是那些說不明白的失落，中島這樣的反應，不就證明他從來沒有思考過彼此更進一步的可能性嗎？

他默默嘆了口氣，關掉燈，爬上另外一張床。

Fin.?

**Author's Note:**

> 連自己都忘記內容的一篇文。我想我心中的中島大概是天使吧XD


End file.
